


Карандаши

by Leytenator



Series: Леденящие душу приключения хлебушка [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "-  Я все испортила. Сама. Знаете, моя прежняя жизнь никогда не была чем-то распрекрасным и особенным, но теперь она кажется мне раем.- Иногда сбежать из рая - лучшее, что может с тобой случиться"все еще джен с пре-фемом в голове автора; очень не хватает жанра "экзистенциальный кризис хлебушка"Продолжение фика"Тепло"





	Карандаши

Вот карандаш, и еще один, и блокнот.  
Сабрина собирается в школу; школы две - и два карандаша, все понятно и просто. Хочешь - что-нибудь ими запиши, а хочешь - переверни другой стороной и сотри все, начав заново.  
Жаль, так выйдет сделать только на бумаге.  
Сабрина включает душ и, хотя никто не насылал на нее проклятие, трет мочалкой кожу так яростно, что та начинает гореть. Огонь - это хорошо. Это лучше, чем то, что она пытается с себя смыть.  
Кофе горчит, тосты горчат, настойка тети Хильды от дурного глаза горчит; губы помазаны пеплом и накрашены новой помадой: только яркие краски, яркие будни, яркие ощущения в сером непролазном тумане.  
\- Осторожнее в академии, дорогая, - обеспокоенно говорит тетя Хильда. Тетя Зельда привычно прикрывается "Московской газетой" с очередной статьей о конце света.  
\- Скажи, что все будет хорошо, - просит Сабрина, и тетя Хильда осекается, роняя ложку, и перестает суетиться над плитой.  
\- Разумеется, все будет хорошо, - цедит тетя Зельда с очередным глотком кофе, и тетя Хильда поспешно кивает:  
\- Конечно, дорогая, все будет просто замечательно.  
У Сабрины есть карандаш, и еще один, и новое платье; оно красное как чужая кровь, мягкое как чужая ложь, короткое как чужая жизнь.  
У Сабрины есть лекции по демонологии и учебники по некромантии, есть новые друзья и старые враги, с которыми так легко идти рука об руку.  
У Сабрины нет Харви Кинкла.  
У Сабрины нет ничего.  
Кружевной воротничок платья колет горло, Сабрина оттягивает его кончиками пальцев, и ей кажется, что тонкая ажурная вязь впивается в подушечки до крови.  
Сабрина шагает по коридорам академии легко, будто танцует. Жизнь за спиной рушится, ломается на куски, ложится под ноги мелким крошевом, замедляя каждый шаг. Этот танец для двоих, не для одного, но Сабрина гордо идет вперед, задирая подбородок все выше и выше. Оказывается, идти и улыбаться одновременно чертовски сложно. Оказывается, идти к цели в одиночестве в сто раз сложнее, чем стоять на месте в компании друзей. У Сабрины нет права на паузу. Нет права на друзей, жизнями которых она может рисковать.  
\- Как насчет поужинать сегодня вечером? Или можно повеселиться для разнообразия и посидеть в библиотеке.  
Ник улыбается, и Сабрина улыбается ему в ответ, не замедляя шаг, скользя мимо легко и плавно, как призрак. Веселый призрак с красной помадой.  
\- Много дел, красавчик. В следующий раз?  
Ник кивает, привычно теряя дар речи, стоит ему подмигнуть.  
\- Просто скажи мне, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Сабрина, - послушно отвечает он, и в его глазах голод, и предвкушение, и самая малость тревоги.  
Сабрине не нужна библиотека, чтобы прочесть все важные книги.  
Вот карандаш, и еще один, и тетради для записей.  
Заклятие для зоркого глаза, чтобы видеть своих врагов четко и ясно; заклятие для легкого слова, чтобы ответить на любую обиду, и для легкого сердца, чтобы забыть о ней тотчас.  
\- Если мой отец узнает, что ты таскаешь книги без спроса, твоя смерть будет мучительной и жалкой, - сообщает Пруденс, расчесывая волосы круглой щеткой.  
В спальне девочек полумрак, густой и холодный. Сабрина зябко передергивает плечами и перелистывает страницу. Если бы ее собственный отец узнал, что она решила поспорить с сатаной, ей бы точно не поздоровилось. Или - наоборот? Никто уже не даст ответа.  
\- Да ладно, хватит меня запугивать. Знаешь же - не поможет. - Сабрина улыбается самой широкой из своих улыбок.  
Пруденс фыркает и запускает в нее щеткой; отраженная заклятием, та падает на пол с глухим стуком.  
\- Кстати, забыла сказать - тебе не идет эта помада, - цедит Пруденс сквозь зубы.  
Да, все верно, думает Сабрина. Помада темновата.  
В последнее время Сабрину пугает тьма, снаружи - и внутри. Помаду надо сменить на что-то посветлее, решает она и перелистывает следующую страницу. Заклятие для бодрого духа, для крепкого сна. Последнее - не работает.  
Дома темнота привычней и уютней. Тикают часы, Амброуз слушает Doors за стенкой, тети о чем-то снова спорят на кухне. Салем спит в изголовье кровати, прямо рядом со смартфоном, который не стоит брать в руки. В смартфоне - друзья, которых нельзя подвергать опасности, в нем - расписание уроков на неделю в школе, которую едва не уничтожили мертвые сестры Сабрины. В этом и ее вина.  
Во всем ее вина.  
Дядя Сьюзи мертв, брат Харви мертв, ее родители мертвы. Сабрина зажмуривается и стискивает зубы. Тьма вокруг нее становится такой густой, что кажется, продираешься сквозь патоку.  
Вот шаг. И еще, и еще.  
Открытая дверь сияет в темноте ослепительно желтым прямоугольником.  
\- Сабрина? Что-то случилось? Скорее, скорее, заходи в дом! Опасно бродить так поздно ночью одной, не стоило...  
\- Стоило, мисс Уордвелл.  
Шелестит ткань расшитого халата, огонь в камине поет и потрескивает, лицо опаляет жаром.  
\- Вот чай и миндальное печенье. Садись в кресло.  
\- Скажите...  
Сабрина кусает губы и закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Что тебе нужно узнать, Сабрина? Я понимаю - это, должно быть, очень важно, иначе бы ты не пришла так поздно.  
\- Как называется оттенок вашей помады? - Собственный голос звучит глухо, но Сабрина не спешит отнимать ладони от лица. - Очень красивый. Давно хотела узнать.  
\- Это "Роза рая", - отвечает мисс Уордвелл так же негромко. Треск поленьев в камине почти заглушает ее. - Есть еще похожий, "Райское яблоко", он немного поярче. Самую малость. Их легко перепутать, в самом деле, очень легко. Но первый мне нравится больше. Его... раньше выпустили.  
Она замолкает, не спрашивая ни о чем, и Сабрина чувствует, как руки начинают дрожать.  
\- Скажите, - начинает она опять и опускает ладони на колени, стискивает кулаки. - Скажите мне, что будет дальше? Скажите мне... правду.  
На взмокший лоб опускается узкая прохладная ладонь и осторожно отводит с него волосы.  
\- Все будет сложно, Сабрина, - тихо отвечает мисс Уордвелл, и Сабрина обессиленно закрывает глаза. - Очень сложно. И тяжело. И больно. Но иначе не бывает, когда идешь наперекор тому, что кто-то посчитал твоей судьбой. Ты одна можешь вершить ее. Только ты. И это знание, - ее голос на секунду прерывается, рука замирает и осторожно скользит ниже, обхватывая и приподнимая подбородок, посылая вниз по шее щекотный холодок. - Даже не сама твоя сила, а знание, что она у тебя есть, поможет выдержать что угодно.  
\- Мне кажется, я своими руками разрушила все хорошее в моей жизни, - шепчет Сабрина, с трудом поднимая взгляд.  
У мисс Уордвелл в глазах прозрачное, высокое осеннее небо. Сабрина смотрит в них и не может оторваться.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что ничего никогда уже не будет хорошо, - торопливо добавляет она. - Мою тетю отлучили, Харви пришлось убить собственного брата из-за моей глупости, я не могу больше общаться со своими друзьями, иначе они окажутся в беде. Я все испортила. Сама. Знаете, моя прежняя жизнь никогда не была чем-то распрекрасным и особенным, но теперь она кажется мне раем.  
\- Иногда сбежать из рая - лучшее, что может с тобой случиться.  
Ласковые пальцы скользят по ее щеке, отирая влагу. Рука мисс Уордвелл едва ощутимо подрагивает, ярко накрашенные губы улыбаются.  
Теперь Сабрина знает, как высока цена такой улыбки.  
\- Можно мне посидеть еще немного? - спрашивает она, и мисс Уордвелл легко кивает:  
\- Конечно! Сколько тебе будет угодно.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Сабрина и, пока та медлит с ответом, быстро добавляет: - Это же не из-за моего отца, нет. Почему?  
Мисс Уордвелл подхватывает полу длинного халата и садится на ковер рядом с креслом.  
Огонь горит высоко и ярко, и его сполохи отражаются в ее прозрачных глазах.  
\- Потому что сбегать из рая в компании веселее, чем одному, не правда ли?  
У Сабрины есть карандаш, и еще один. Когда она протягивает запасной мисс Уордвелл, сама не зная зачем, та принимает его с чинным кивком и закалывает им собранные волосы, словно делала это уже тысячу раз.  
Они сидят и смотрят на огонь.  
Сабрине больше не нужно задавать никаких вопросов.


End file.
